No Going Back
by racylacey1984
Summary: What said is said! Did Sarah mean what she spoke all these years ago? Does Jareth wish he could turn back the hands of time?


_Disclaimer - I do not own any of these characters, simply a fragment of my imagination, my take on what happened after the excellent movie we have all come to share and love xx._

**Chapter 1 - Reality And Reflection.**

The day was coming to the end, it was a cool breezy evening, cuddled up on the cosy blanket underneath the willow tree at the back of her parents home, Sarah was reflecting on her childhood, many nights she sat here just thinking and drawing, she believed in drawing images and thoughts inside her head to remember what happened, the people she met, the friends and family she made and had, important events in her life for example the day she first fell off her bike without stabilisers, the day her little brother soaked her with his first water gun, the day she finished high school, the summer she gave her brother away to the Goblin king!

Jareth, King of the Goblins, His Majesty of the Underground, the memories of him still made Sarah go all rigid! The Cruel Man who held no compassion, or kindness or even love. She felt sorry for him and at times even loathed him. A walking contradiction if you were to ever meet someone!

It was getting colder she pulled up her blanket and made her way into the house upstairs to her room to put on the soft new pink jumper she had gotten just last week for her 22nd birthday from her stepmother. It was rather soft, the kind of jumper you could just snuggle up against and drift off to sleep. Thinking about her stepmother whilst standing in her old room made her think about who she was and what a terrible teenager she had been. She had been so naive thinking her real mother would comeback into her life and take Karen's role of the family, being her real mother, not having to put up with the stepmother and the unwanted brother on her part!

After coming back from her journey into the Underground, she realised that her stepmother wasn't to blame but herself to a certain extent. It was her goal to try and patch things up with her family, maybe things in her childhood and teenage years couldn't be forgotten, but to forgive each other is all a family needs to do, to try to make good times over the bad. As the new peace in the household began she began to enjoy herself even become more outgoing and confident in herself! Not much of a loner Sarah became, but she learned about friendship and even made a couple of friends for herself which she never imagined could happen. Was this down to the peaceful environment at home or was it through the journey Underground and the start of Sarah's reality and growing up?

Sarah had grown into a normal woman aged 22, long dark brown hair, a graceful lady, not skinny like all the rich and famous but a healthy individual with the bad habits of hiding chocolate and marshmallows every where. She was to graduate next year as a nurse - helping others was her aims in life. To become normal was all Sarah wanted to be, but then again what was normality? Her best friend Lily had just given birth after being married for one year, Sarah secretly envied her, Lily had a career, a family, the gift of life, that too was what Sarah wanted! Who wouldn't?

Above all Sarah wanted love, to be loved by someone other than family and friends. To be able to love another, to share feelings and emotions, Sarah had only experienced this for a short period of time, thinking back on it, was it even reality at all?

She made her way down to the kitchen to get some hot chocolate, she was on vacation at present having a peaceful week to relax and pamper herself, University could be a little stressful at times, her family were currently on vacation in America visiting her stepmothers family, they moved to Scotland in the UK after Sarah turned 18 - Sarah was always welcome to stay whilst she was studying and truthfully her parents never wanted Sarah to be on her own, they simply cared for her.

Taking her hot chocolate Sarah made her way into the yellow living room switched on the TV and made herself comfortable, she wasn't really watching anything in particular, she was too busy with her own thoughts. The Labyrinth - where does one begin? At the beginning is best I guess!

Whilst Sarah was in the back garden after another fight with her stepmother over Toby her baby brother whilst aged 14 she found a red book, it was little with golden embroidery and titled The Labyrinth, She became obsessed with it and its characters having felt no love for her family at that age she fell in love with the characters, letting her imagination run riot, Hoggle a dwarf in the book became her very best friend.

It so happened that one Saturday night she was left babysitting her brother again (remembering that she didn't go out at weekends with friends but that didn't matter in Sarah's eyes), Toby would not stop crying even after telling him some stories, she was getting annoyed and whished unintentionally that her brother would get taken away by the goblins to the Goblin King in the Underground, it was then set that if she wanted him back, the Goblin King, Jareth would give her 13 hours to rescue him.

To put a long story short she managed but in the end she ended up giving up her hopes and dreams at the age of 15 for her brother! At the age of 15 who would suspect the Goblin King to fall in love with the girl, wasn't it just part of the story in the book for when does dreams and books become reality?

Coming back into our world Sarah made some new dreams, the thought of helping others is what she wanted, maybe forgetting to help herself, after all she is only human we all make mistakes, Sarah is still young, plenty time for doing what makes her happy!

Could she ever forget the time she spent Underground, probably not but trying to not think about it made her move on in ways she will never ever know.

As Sarah peaceful fell off to sleep, she would dream of no other than the man she secretly loved and deep down cared for, Jareth. The same scene, the ballroom, the dancing, the famous words _"You have no power over me" _words she would regret for the rest of her life unknowing, that below ground the very man we think off is having the exact same dream.

Too be continued………………….

_Please let me know what you think of it! Good criticism please anything I have done wrong and positive feedback would be excellent, first fan fiction in the making xx._


End file.
